1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment, and more particularly concerns an improved arrow rest attachment for a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrow rests for archery bows such as a compound bow usually includes a ledge connected to the sidewall of the bow in the so-called window of the bow above the bow shelf. The bow shelf defines the lower margin of the window, the latter being disposed in the handle or middle portion of the bow between the bow limbs and above the hand grip. The edge projects generally horizontally out into the window, and serves as a support for the arrow shaft so that it can be accurately aimed and shot from the bow. In order to shoot the arrow, its rear or nock end is seated or "nocked" upon the string, and the shaft is placed on and supported by the arrow rest ledge. The bowstring, which engages the limbs, is then drawn towards the archer, either with the fingers of one hand or with a mechanical release held by the hand or wrist, while the archer's other hand holds the bow at arms length in about vertical alignment. The drawing fingers, when used instead of a mechanical release, are usually protected by a finger tab or glove. When the string is fully drawn back, the arrow is aimed and then the string is released. The bent bow limbs force the released string and nocked arrow rapidly forward, the string reaches its forward limit of movement, and the arrow launches forward, free of the string and directed toward the target.
In moving forward from the string, the arrow vanes, attached adjacent the rear of the arrow shaft for stabilization of the arrow, usually clear a well constructed arrow rest ledge if the archer's fingers rather than a mechanical release have been used to draw the bow string. This is due to the phenomenon known as archers paradox. This phenomenon is characterized by a bowing or bending of the arrow shaft around the arrow rest ledge, and consequent clearing the vanes, due to the sudden propulsive force delivered by the string to the rear end of the arrow shaft in a plane other than along the exact longitudinal axis of the shaft. This misalignment of string force imparted to the arrow is caused by the side torque naturally given to the string as the string rolls or slides across the finger tab or glove fingers at an angle from the described plane during release of the string. During flight, the arrow so released goes through a series of diminishing alternate flexing and bowing motions, all of which tend to reduce its accuracy. Moreover, not all of the propulsive force possible is imparted by the string to the arrow, and arrow speed is consequently reduced.
In recent years, the described deficiencies have been largely overcome through the use of mechanical release aids. One type of such release aid usually comprises a hook of metal, plastic or the like which is held in the archer's hand, controlled by the fingers and features essentially point contact with the bow string, resulting in the latter being released more uniformly from shot to shot, and more in the plane along the longitudinal axis of the arrow. Essentially the same advantages are obtained with certain other types of mechanical releases, such as certain rope and strap releases. Consequently, more propulsive force is imparted to the arrow, it travels faster and more accurately, and archers paradox is substantially eliminated.
However, difficulties in having the arrow and its vanes clear the arrow rest ledge are usually encountered when using mechanical release aids because archers paradox has been largely eliminated. If a vane of the arrow strikes the ledge during the flight of the arrow, the vane rapidly becomes worn, does not properly stabilize the arrow, and must be replaced. Moreover, such striking causes the arrow to be pushed out of its direct trajectory and to be slowed down, resulting in reduced accuracy. The problem is most pronounced when relatively inflexible hard plastic vanes are used in place of feathers. Such hard vanes are weather resistant, more uniform and have less wind resistance than feathers, and so are most accurate. However, if any of them on the arrow touch the arrow rest ledge during flight of the arrow, the shot is pushed well off line and accuracy is sharply reduced.
Shaft positioning devices have been used to position the arrow shaft on the edge far enough away from the bow side wall and the main portion of the ledge to reduce the problem of vane interference. However, such devices must be adjustable to enable precise alignment of the shaft upon the forward-rearward axis of the bow. An arrow rest having horizontal and vertical adjustability is disclosed in FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854 to Troncosco. However, said adjustability is not easily achieved, and the rest is not compatible with overdraw devices mountable upon the ledge for utilizing shorter arrows at a given length of draw of the drawstring.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable arrow rest for an archery bow.
It is another object of this invention to provide an arrow rest as in the foregoing object which does not contact the arrow vanes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrow rest of the aforesaid nature compatible with overdraw means on the same bow.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an arrow rest of the aforesaid nature which is easily installable upon a bow, and of durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.